Ponce de León and the Lost Fountain of Youth
Ponce de León and the Lost Fountain of Youth is the 18th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 21st episode to complete production as well as the 21st to air. The artifact is Ponce de León's water bottle. One member of each team is sitting on an inner tube, and on Kirk's signal, they were to pull themselves across the moat, step off, and throw the tube back to the other player, allowing them to pull themselves across with the rope. Once the second player has crossed, they were to ring the gong. The first four teams to do so were the Red Jaguars, the Purple Parrots, the Blue Barracudas, and the Green Monkeys. Long ago, a powerful and ruthless man sailed from Spain and conquered Puerto Rico. His name was Ponce de León. He owned vast land and riches but it was not enough. Hearing of the Fountain of Youth, Ponce de León explored up and down the Florida coast with his servant Pablo and an old Indian guide. "I think this old Indian guide is leading us on a wild goose chase!", grumbled Ponce de León. "He gets no more water until we find the fountain!" Pablo liked the Indian and sneaked him some of his own water ration. They never did find the Fountain of Youth, but legend has it that when Ponce de León died, the old Indian came to Pablo with a gift. "Your master did not deserve this.", said the Indian, pressing a bottle of water into Pablo's hand. "The water of eternal youth is only for those who have pure of heart." The bottle found its way to the temple. The Blue Barracudas are 11-year-olds Elena and Cory. The Green Monkeys are 11-year-old James Valin and Jessica Hilton. Fountain of Youth (Faucet Ramp) One member of each team had to climb up a mountain (or ramp) and turn on three water faucets at the top. Once the faucets were turned on, the players slid back down, and had to fill a bucket with water using a bottle. Whoever had the heavier bucket at the end of a 60-second time limit was the winner. Jessica's bucket was heavier than Elena's, giving the Green Monkeys the win. Gold Dig (Peanut Shaft) On Kirk's signal, one member of each team had to take a piece of gold, climb up the shaft, drop it in the bin, climb back down and do it again. Whoever had the most gold in a 60-second time limit would be the winner. James had six pieces to Cory's six, resulting in a tie. Transporting Gold (Bungee Soap Line) On the bungee soap line, there are two piles of gold on one end and two baskets (ships) on the other. On Kirk's signal, one member of each team were to grab a piece of gold, stick to their helmet, and pull themselves towards their partner in the center. Upon meeting, the partner will grab the gold, slide back to their side and put it in the basket while the first members slid back to their side to grab another piece of gold. Whoever had the most gold at the end of 60 seconds would be the winner. James and Jessica had three bricks to Cory and Elena's two, giving the Green Monkeys the win and the right to enter Olmec's Temple. James went first and started by taking the upper route. He blazed through the Room of the Three Gargoyles and the Troubled Bridge, from which he could only enter the Observatory, where he met the first Temple Guard with 2:36 remaining. After giving up his Pendant and spinning the sundial, he found out the door leading down into the Heart Room did not open. Neither did the door connecting the Heart Room to the Treasure Room when he tried it. He then entered the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, put the monkey together, bypassed an important shortcut by entering the Pirate's Cove rather than the Tomb of the Ancient Kings, spun the ship's wheel, climbed down the ladder into the Dungeon, ran through the Stone Wall into the Tomb of the Ancient Kings and used the key there to enter the Swamp with about a minute left. After trying to climb back up into the Treasure Room, he proceeded into the Room of Harmonic Convergence… where the second Temple Guard took him out with 37 seconds remaining. Needless to say, this was nowhere near enough time for Jessica to get to the Bottle of Water, and as time ran out, she returned to the Temple Gates from the Treasure Room. Ponce de Leon and the Lost Fountain of Youth Part 1 Ponce de Leon and the Lost Fountain of Youth Part 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Green Monkeys Category:Loss Category:Team Run Category:2 Pendants Category:Ran out of Time Category:Layout V Category:Male Going First Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Artifacts Featured in the Board Game Category:Two Guards Encountered Category:Blue Barracudas vs. Green Monkeys Category:Red/Blue/Green/Purple